EL AMOR NUNCA MUERE
by sub-zero318
Summary: esta es la historia de un ninja que perdió a su hermano y hará todo lo posible para hacer justicia y honrar el nombre de su hermano
1. PROLOGO 1

Siempre fui el callado, el sumiso, el débil, difícilmente era provocado, viví a su sombra y nunca me queje, supongo que era parte de mi naturaleza ser el dominado…

-¡deténganlo! ¡No debe llegar al palacio!-gritaron los guardias en un intento de detener al ninja encapuchado

Los guardias avanzaron frenéticamente frenéticamente hacia el ninja empuñando lanzas y espadas

Él siempre fue muy sobreprotector conmigo, ya que yo era lo único que él tenía en su vida y viceversa, a pesar de todo, lo quería mucho…

El ninja encapuchado empuño su espada color celeste, se impulsó hacia los soldados, el primero en llegar al niña choco armas contra el y empezó un contraataque feroz, el encapuchado golpeo la mano del guardia y prosedio dando un corte al abdomen del guardia dejando a la vista sus tripas, el guardia lanzo un grito desgarrador y cayo arrodillado sosteniendo sus órganos con su manos, el ninja se dirigió a los demás y uno por uno fue desgarrando sus cuerpos cubriendo su cuerpo de un rojo carmesí…

Desde que se fue, no volví a ser el mismo, no más chico débil, no más sentimientos, no más piedad…

El ninja se acercó a las puertas del palacio y de una patada abrió las puertas, en su interior se encontraban dos soldados montando guardia, al ver al encapuchado manchado de sangre, se alarmaron, el encapuchado se deslizo por el suelo e incrusto su espada en el estómago de uno de los guardias, acto seguido lo rebano a la mitad del estómago hacia arriba, al presenciar esto el segundo guardia intento huir, pero el ninja congelo parte del suelo haciendo resbalar al guardia y se acercó hacia el…

Ahora solo tengo deseos de venganza y solo quiero una cosa…

-¿Quién eres? ¡¿Qué quieres?!-dijo el guardia mientras se le desprendían lágrimas de sus ojos

El ninja entrecerró sus ojos y levanto su espada goteante de sangre punta abajo

-justicia…-dijo el ninja antes de enterrar su espada en la cabeza del temeroso guardia causándole la muerte inmediata

Y no me detendré hasta obtener lo que quiero…

Hola a todos :D algunos me conocen por mi fic "mortal kamping" y los que no, mucho gusto, soy sub-zero318, como pueden notar, estoy preparando un nuevo fic, sería mi segundo fic y su fecha de estreno es el "14 de julio" ¿Por qué? Porque ese día es mi aniversario :3 ¿Por qué le puse así al título? Bueno tendrán que esperar para averiguarlo jejeje ¿Qué porque les aviso tan pronto viendo que falta mucho para el estreno? Porque soy malo y quiero dejarlos con la intriga B) jaja y también porque no aguantaba la emoción de anunciarlo, ojala tengan paciencia y les guste el prólogo que hice, tal vez me falta mejorarlo pero es el primero que he hecho en mi vida así que no sean tan duros jeje, eso es todo por mi parte

Saludos sub-zero318


	2. PROLOGO 2

Hola, mi nombre es sareena, soy una demonio híbrida del infierno, mi padre era un demonio y mi madre una humana, nací con dos apariencias, una demoniaca y una humana, desafortunadamente mi apariencia demoniaca domino sobre la humana con el tiempo…

-sareena, no importa cuál sea tu apariencia, siempre serás mi hermosa princesa-dijo la madre de sareena acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña demonio

-¡tú no lo entiendes, soy un monstruo, un monstruo horrendo y asqueroso!-grito sareena mientras salía corriendo del lugar

Escape de casa, viví por un tiempo en las profundidades del infierno y termine siendo la esclava del brujo quan chi, la verdad es que, hicimos un trato...

-

-Así que tú eres sareena...-dijo el brujo saliendo de un portal verde en frente de la demonio

-¿quién eres tú y como sabes mi nombre?-dijo la mujer demonio en posición de combate

-No entremos en detalles...tengo una...propuesta para ti-dijo quan chi con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro-¿qué dirías si te digo que te puedo transformar en humana...?

-

La verdad es que siempre odie mu forma de demonio, así que acepte el ser su guerrera a cambio de transformarme en humana siempre y cuando le sirviera

-

-sareena, hay un intruso en mi territorio, quiero que lo localices y lo destruyas-le ordeno quan chi a sareena

-¡Sí!-dijo sareena haciendo una reverencia

-

Un día, bi-han llego al infierno, mis órdenes eran destruirlo pero me supero fácilmente, tras derrotarme decidí ayudarle a derrotar a quan chi como agradecimiento por perdonarme la vida, pero fue inútil

-

-No tenías que salvarme la vida-dijo bi-han levantándose del suelo

-Si tenía que, ahora estamos a mano-dijo sareena extendiendo su mano- ¿podrías ayudarme a salir de este espantoso lugar? Quisiera ir contigo a tu mundo

-no lo entiendes, yo no…

De repente de la nada apareció el dios caído, shinnok y sin previo aviso desprendió un destello color purpura de su ojos, el cual impacto contra sareena haciéndola caer al avisto que se encontraba a su derecha

-

Ese fue el día de mi muerte...pero a dónde más iba a ir sino al infierno, Mi alma volvió al infierno y desperté con mi forma demoníaca, vagué por las profundidades del infierno hasta que un día encontré un portal olvidado, que conducía a un mundo llamado tierra, me alimente de la energía vital de aquel mundo y recupere la capacidad de transformarme en humana, escape del infierno por dicho portal pero como ya estaba muerta fue más difícil de lo que pense, me topé con el lin kuey, el clan al que pertenecía bi-han y me brindaron asilo por haberlo salvado tiempo atrás.

-

-Así que tú eres sareena, adelante, cualquiera que haya salvado a mi hermano es bienvenido aquí-dijo tundra cortésmente

-muchas gracias-dijo sareena haciendo una reverencia-sabes eres igual a tu hermano...pero más lindo

Al escuchar esto la pálida cara de tundra adopto un rojo vivo y empezó a balbucear torpemente

-

Actualmente resido en el lin kuey, pero salí por un tiempo, buscando a alguien que perdió el camino...

-

Sareena se encontraba en su alcoba empacando sus provisiones, pero mientras lo hacía algo llamo su atención, una cajita de regalo sobre su mesita de noche, la observó con. una mirada nostálgica, la guardo en su mochila y partió

-

Durante este viaje he tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, me doy cuenta que mi alma posee mucha más libertad que cuando estaba viva...

-

Sareena llego a un gran palacio, y sus jardines se encontraban los cadáveres de varios soldados que al parecer fueron asesinados

-

Tanto para odiar...

-

Sareena caminó a través del tétrico escenario sin bajar la guardia, a lo lejos pudo divisar una sombra

-

Como para amar...

-

Efectivamente se trataba de kuay lian, los ojos de sareena se iluminaron, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia el

-

Bueno amigos aquí les traje el segundo prólogo de mi nuevo fic, espero les haya gustado, les diré que aún falt prólogos mas pero posiblemente no pueda hacerlos por cuestión de tiempo, por el momento disfruten este

Saludos sub-zero318 


	3. capitulo 1: un día inolvidable

EL AMOR NUNCA MUERE

CAPITULO 1: Un día inolvidable

Había pasado ya 3 años desde que sareena escapo del infierno y se asilo en el lin kuei, los lin kuei la acogieron como uno de los suyos y pronto sareena se convirtió en un miembro más del clan, kuay liang, bi-han y sareena habían entablado una gran amistad desde entonces.

Últimamente las cosas no iban muy bien el lin kuei, la demanda de asesinos decrecía, por lo que habían menos clientes y las misiones eran escasas, un día smoke, sub-zero, tundra y sareena fueron llamados a una misión cuyo objetivo era robar el tesoro de un poderoso terrateniente de la región, los ninjas al enterarse de que después de tanto tiempo alfin tenían una misión, partieron inmediatamente muy emocionados, no tardaron mucho en llegar e infiltrarse en el palacio amurallado de aquel terrateniente

MARTES 11:14 PM

Los 4 ninjas burlaron a los guardias fácilmente y se adentraron dentro de las murallas, atravesaron el extenso jardín que rodeaba el jardín y escalaron a la cima del castillo con facilidad gracias a sus habilidades ninja, ya en la cima se dispusieron a entrar

-bien, estamos en la cima ¿ahora qué?-pregunto tundra poniéndose en cuclillas

-pues tenemos que entrar-dijo sareena sacando un mapa de la gran estructura

-estamos sobre el cuarto del terrateniente, el desgraciado hizo todo el quinto piso su cuarto-dijo sub-zero señalando todo el quinto piso

Sareena saco de su mochila un lápiz labial y al oprimir un botón en su costado este disparo un rayo láser, sareena uso este para crear un agujero en el techo, sub-zero y tundra sujetaron el pedazo de techo para que no cayera e hiciera ruido y lo hicieron a un lado

-entremos-dijo smoke volviéndose humo y entrando al castillo

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza y entraron al lujoso palacio, los ninjas sacaron de sus mochilas unas linternas e iluminaron la obscuridad de la habitación, lo primero que pudieron ver fue la cama del terrateniente justo enfrente de ellos, los cuatro se alarmaron y apagaron sus linternas de inmediato, excepto Smoke quien no encontraba el botón de la linterna

-¿Qué esperas? Apágala-le susurro sareena a smoke

-¡apágala!-susurraron los 3 al tiempo

De repente la luz empezó a molestar los ojos del terrateniente y este empezó a despertar, un escalofrió recorrió los cuerpos de los ninjas al percatarse, el terrateniente se levantó frotando sus ojos y miro a su alrededor, al no ver nada inusual encogió los hombros y volvió a dormir, mientras tanto bajo la cama del terrateniente…

-idiota, casi nos descubres-susurro Sareena golpeando a Smoke en la cabeza

-lo siento, no encontraba el botón-se excusó Smoke frotando su cabeza

Los 4 ninjas salieron cuidadosamente de debajo de la cama del terrateniente y se aventuraron al otro extremo de la habitación

-¿Por qué hace tanto frio aquí?-dijo sareena frotando sus brazos

-Es por el gran sistema de ductos de ventilación del palacio-dijo sub-zero señalando los ductos del techo

-vaya…esos ductos son tan grandes que podría caber una persona en ellos-dijo sareena admirando los conductos de ventilación-bueno, sigamos

Varios de los tesoros que coleccionaba el terrateniente se encontraban en ese extremo, iluminaron con sus linternas varios de los tesoros sobre varios pedestales

-wow, miren todas esas joyas-dijo tundra iluminando los tesoros

-oh por dios "El collar de zafiro Bismark", "El rubí mandalay", "El zafiro santa maría" y…no… ¡"el diamante Ahmadabad!, se vería genial en mi dedo-dijo sareena admirando su mano-debe ser mío

-sareena, no, podrías activar alarmas y descubrirnos, no te llevaras nada, primero está la misión ante todo-dijo sub-zero muy serio-además ese diamante es muy grande para estar en anillo

-ay, pero no se ponga así, yo solo lo decía jugando-dijo sareena algo molesta

-concéntrense, estamos aquí por "El huevo de Atziri"-dijo sub-zero mostrándoles una foto del dicho huevo-tenemos que abrir bien los ojos, tal vez este oculto en lo más recóndito de…

-lo encontré-interrumpió tundra

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo sub-zero sorprendido

-sí, mira, está ahí en ese gran pedestal iluminado por esa luz-dijo smoke señalando el pedestal

-bien, tal vez no este oculto, pero debe tener un avanzado sistema de seguridad, por suerte traje varios instrumentos para bloquearlo-dijo sub-zero colocando su mochila en el suelo

Mientras sub-zero buscaba en su mochila los instrumentos de bloqueo, tundra se acercó el pedestal iluminado, examino el huevo cuidadosamente y se dispuso a tomarlo, sub-zero se percató e inmediatamente dejo la mochila

-¡kuay, no!-exclamo sub-zero e inmediatamente se tapó la boca al recordar que el terrateniente dormía en la misma habitación en que se encontraban-no lo toques…

-¿Por qué?-dijo tundra agarrando el huevo

Todos quedaron perplejos ante la imprudencia de tundra, el silencio reinó en la habitación hasta que tundra decidió romper el hielo

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué todos se me quedan viendo así? ¿Tengo algo en mi mascara?-pregunto tundra tocando su mascara

-es que no se…esperábamos algo como una alarma-dijo sareena

-o trampa-agrego smoke

-o sistema de seguridad avanzado-completo sub-zero

-bueno pues…no hay nada-dijo tundra encogiendo los hombros

Tundra saco de su mochila papel de burbujas, envolvió el huevo y lo empaco en su mochila

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo tundra colgando su mochila en su hombro

Los demás no dijeron palabra y se pusieron en marcha, los ninjas se dirigían al agujero en el techo para salir del palacio, caminaban en medio de varias gemas y tesoros, uno de estos llamo la atención "El tesoro del mar" leyó en su mente la etiqueta del pedestal, sub-zero miro a sus compañeros que iban delante suyo y metió el gran cristal de aguamarina en su mochila de repente una gran alarma se activó y empezó a sonar por todo el castillo

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo smoke tapando sus oídos

-¡nos descubrieron, tenemos que salir de aquí!-exclamo sareena

Decenas de guardias entraron al cuarto de terrateniente, las luces de la habitación fueron encendidas y los guardias pudieron divisar a los 4 ninjas, estos intentaron huir pero los rodearon rápidamente.

-¿Qué hacemos?-susurro tundra

-podríamos teletransportarnos más cerca del agujero y escapar-propuso smoke

-recuerda que sareena no posee esa habilidad, si lo hacemos la atraparían-dijo sub-zero

-háganlo, yo podre con ellos y los alcanzare luego-dijo sareena en posición de batalla

-¡no, no te dejare!, si tú te quedas yo me quedo-dijo tundra con mucha seriedad

Sub-zero observo a su alrededor para buscar una ruta de escape pero los guardias cubrían todas las rutas posibles, de repente un recuerdo vino a la mente de sub-zero

FLASHBACK

-¿Por qué hace tanto frio aquí?-dijo sareena frotando sus brazos

-Es por el gran sistema de ductos de ventilación del palacio-dijo sub-zero señalando los ductos del techo

-vaya…esos ductos son tan grandes que podría caber una persona en ellos-dijo sareena admirando los conductos de ventilación-bueno, sigamos

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Inmediatamente sub-zero miro hacia arriba, y se percató que estaban bajo una rejilla de ventilación

-chicos, tengo un plan-susurro sub-zero

-¿cuál es?-pregunto smoke

-crearemos una distracción y con nuestros lanza ganchos subiremos a los conductos de ventilación-explico sub-zero

-bien, pero ¿Cómo crearemos esa distracción?-pregunto tundra

-smoke puede usar una de sus bombas de humo-propuso sareena

-lo siento pero no tengo mis bombas de humo conmigo los materiales para fabricarlas estaban escasos en el templo-dijo smoke

-no se preocupen, he estado trabajando en una nueva técnica, y es perfecta para esta ocasión-sub-zero sujetando su máscara-la llamo "niebla helada"

Sub-zero retiro su máscara, tomo aire y de su boca expulso una densa niebla que cubrió toda la zona en la que se encontraban, los ninjas aprovecharon la densa capa de niebla y dispararon sus lanza ganchos al techo, subieron por el cable y entraron a los ductos sin menor problema, para cuando la niebla se disipo, los ninjas ya no estaban, dejando confundidos a los guardias, de entre la multitud apareció el terrateniente y dijo

-¡inútiles, dejaron que se escaparan, búsquenlos antes de que escapen, y recuperen mis tesoros!-

-¡sí!-dijeron los guardias

La mayoría de los guardias se distribuyeron por todo el castillo, pero algunos de los mejores se quedaron en el cuarto del terrateniente para protegerlo, los ninjas estaban examinando la situación y pensando en un plan

-yo propongo que bajemos y acabemos con los pocos guardias que quedan, es más, yo solo me encargare de ellos-dijo tundra golpeando su pecho

-emm…tundra…-llamo sareena a tundra señalando la rejilla de ventilación

Tundra se acercó a la rejilla y desde esta pudo ver a varios guardias disparando sus lanzallamas, una gota de sudor recorrió el cuerpo de tundra, se alejó de la rejilla y se dirigió a smoke

-smoke, creo que esta vez dejare que tú te encargues de ellos-dijo tundra con su mano en el hombro de smoke y con una sonrisa falsa bajo su máscara-jejeje…

-¿vos estás loco? No podre con ellos-dijo smoke con su característico acento checo

-vamos, no seas cobarde-dijo tundra

-¿yo cobarde? ¡Vos sois el cobarde!-exclamo smoke

-chicos, ya basta, tenemos que salir de este palacio rápido-interrumpió sareena

-está bien, pero ¿Cómo lo hacemos?-pregunto sub-zero

Sareena saco el mapa de la estructura y todos se aceraron para escuchar su plan

-bueno, estamos en el quinto piso, y nuestra posible salida está en el segundo piso-dijo sareena señalando los respectivos pisos

-¡y la cocina está en el tercer piso!-dijo smoke señalando el piso 3- digo…por si nos da hambre…yo tengo un poco…

-smoke…-dijeron los 3 en unísono

-solo quiero unos tamales-dijo smoke cruzando su brazos

-¿tamales? Esto es china ¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que haya comida latina en la cocina del palacio?-replico sareena

-¿ya visteis lo rico que es ese tipo? No me sorprendería que tuviera comidas internacionales en su cocina, ¡además la comida latina tradicional es la mejor!-dijo smoke muy emocionado

-bien haremos una pequeña parada en la cocina-dijo sareena resignada

-¡sí!-exclamo smoke

-bueno, si seguimos este ducto encontraremos un desnivel que nos llevara directo al tercer piso, pero es un viaje sin retorno, tendremos que buscar otro ducto para bajar al segundo piso-dijo sareena mostrando la ruta en el mapa-en marcha

Los ninjas gatearon por el conducto hasta llegar al desnivel, bajaron cuidadosamente sin causar menor ruido para no levantar sospechas, los ninjas llegaron al tercer piso y convenientemente llegaron al ducto de ventilación que pasaba por la cocina, smoke abrió la rejilla y bajo por la comida, seguido por sub, tundra y sareena

-veamos que hay por aquí-dijo smoke abriendo el refrigerador-onigiris, sushi y… ¡tamales!

Smoke empezó a empacar todos los tamales que pude, sin embargo el grito de smoke atrajo a un par de soldados quienes se pusieron en guardia al ver a los ninja

-yo me encargo-dijo sareena desenfundando su sable "Demon fang"

Mientras sareena se encargaba de los guardias, sub se acercó a tundra y coloco su mano en el hombro de su hermano

-¿Cómo estas hermano?-dijo sub-zero

-aparte de que estamos robando comida en un palacio lleno de guardias que nos quieren matarnos, si, todo bien-dijo tundra mientras veía a sareena golpear a los guardias-recibió un buen entrenamiento en el lin kuei, es buena pateando traseros jaja

-jaja si, se ha vuelto toda una ninja asesina…por cierto, ¿estas emocionado por lo de dentro de 2 días?-dijo sub dándole un codazo a su hermano

-¡auch! No se dé que hablas hermano-dijo tundra sobando su brazo

-vamos, no te hagas, es tu cumpleaños-dijo sub-zero

-sí, sí, ya se, tu sabes que no me emociona mucho mi cumpleaños-dijo tundra desviando la mirada

-sí, lo comprendo, pero este cumpleaños pensé en darte algo que sé que te va a gustar mucho-dijo sub-zero muy emocionado

-a menos que sea una máquina del tiempo, no lo creo-dijo tundra secamente

-oh vamos hermano, no tienes por qué ser tan pesimista-replico sub

-chicos, chicos, no imaginan todo lo que encontré-Dijo smoke enseñándoles su mochila llena de bultos

-¿empacaste los tamales? o todo el refri-dijo sareena enfundando su sable

-no me molestes, cuando estemos cenando como reyes me lo agradecerás-dijo smoke colgando su mochila en sus hombros

Los chicos voltearon a ver a los guardias, que para su sorpresa estaban desmayados en el suelo con varios chichones en su cabeza

-vaya…te pasaste un poco ¿no crees?-dijo tundra sorprendido

-¿bueno están vivos no?-dijo sareena encogiendo sus hombros

-sí, pero matándolos les ahorrarías tanto sufrimiento, créeme, conozco tus golpes-dijo sub-zero sobando su abdomen-¿cierto kuay?

-¿Qué…? Ah, sí, lo que digas hermano-Dijo tundra con un gesto de desagrado-¿nos vamos?

-vale, síganme-dijo sareena sacando el mapa

Los ninjas salieron al pasillo y entraron por una rejilla de ventilación en la pared, gatearon por el ducto, llegaron al desnivel que los llevo al segundo piso, siguieron el conducto y finalmente llegaron a una rejilla que conducía al exterior, salieron del ducto y bajaron al jardín, hicieron el mismo recorrido que usaron al infiltrarse pero para su sorpresa al llegar a la muralla un pelotón de guardias los estaba esperando, de entre los guardias apareció el terrateniente

-por si no lo sabían…tengo cámaras por todo el palacio, fueron unos tontos al no haberlo tomado en cuenta, ahora… ¿unas últimas palabras antes de morir?-Dijo el terrateniente con sus manos en la cintura

Sub-zero y tundra se miraron fijamente y asintieron

-Enfríate-dijeron los hermanos extendiendo sus brazos

Una ráfaga de hielo salió de las palmas de los hermanos congelando por completo al terrateniente y a todos sus guardias

-que lindos adornos de jardín ¿no creen?-dijo sub-zero con un tono burlón

Todos rieron por unos instantes y se dispusieron a salir de ahí, al no haber guardias en la entrada, se dispusieron a salir caminando tranquilamente, una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente del palacio decidieron armar un campamento, armaron una tienda, una fogata y colocaron troncos alrededor de la fogata para usarlos como asientos, cuando estuvo todo listo, se sentaron en los troncos a disfrutar la comida que smoke tomo

-umm, no tenía idea de que la comida latina fuera tan deliciosa-dijo sareena sin dejar de comer

-¿lo ves? Te lo dije, es muy rica y nutritiva-dijo smoke mientras lamia su plato

-que sea deliciosa no significa que debas ser tan asqueroso-dijo tundra con cierto tono de desagrado

-déjame en paz, esto no es el templo para estar siempre cumpliendo reglas-dijo smoke con seriedad-además gracias a mi esta misión se ha vuelto un poco más amena

-bueno, en parte tiene razón, pasamos momentos muy divertidos en esta misión-dijo sub-zero

-y tengo algo para mejorar esta noche-dijo smoke sacando de su mochila unos malvaviscos y 4 palitos de madera

-genial, no los como desde que era una niña-dijo sareena con mucha emoción

-hermano, ¿puedo decirte algo?-le dijo tundra a sub-zero

-claro, dime-respondió sub

-Estuvo genial tu nueva técnica, nunca creí que pudieras usar tus poderes kori para crear niebla-dijo tundra

-gracias hermano, en realidad aún hay mucho que entender acerca de nuestros poderes-dijo sub mientras se comía un malvavisco

-hermano… ¿me enseñarías a hacer la niebla helada?-preguntó tundra

-claro, solo quítate tú mascara, inhala hondo, baja la temperatura del dióxido de carbono hasta que su estado gaseoso se vuelva denso y expúlsalo con fuerza-explico sub-zero

-¿Qué?-dijo tundra confundido

-solo respira hondo, baja la temperatura de tus pulmones y exhala con toda tu fuerza-dijo sub-zero

-aaaa…no era tan difícil decirlo así ¿cierto?-dijo tundra

Tundra retiro su máscara, respiro hondo y exhalo con toda su fuerza, de su boca salió una poderosa ventisca la cual congelo la fogata, de repente tundra se sintió mareado y cayó al suelo

-tundra, ¿está bien?-pregunto smoke

-sí, sí, solo me maree un poco-dijo tundra levantándose

-hermano, creo que mejor te daré una tutoría privada en el templo, o terminaras congelándonos a todos jajaja-dijo sub-zero

-está bien jajaja-dijo tundra

-encenderé la fogata de nuevo

Los ninjas asaron varios malvaviscos y empezaron a charlas acerca de sus vidas, finalmente, cuando ya no quedaban malvaviscos, decidieron entrar a la tienda y tomar un merecido descanso. A la mañana siguiente los ninjas despertaron temprano, desarmaron el campamento y partieron rumbo al templo lin kuei

-¿ya merito llegamos?-pregunto smoke

-no, aún falta para llegar-dijo sareena

Pasaron 5 minutos caminando en silencio y smoke rompió el silencio

-¿ya merito?-pregunto smoke

-no-dijo sub-zero

Pasaron otros 5 minutos en silencio y de nuevo smoke rompió el silencio

-¿ya merito llegamos?-pregunto smoke algo impaciente

-¡no!-exclamo tundra

Nuevamente pasaron 5 minutos y smoke volvió a preguntar

-¡¿ya merito?!-pregunto smoke muy impaciente

-¡no!-exclamaron sus 3 compañeros

-¡te dije que no lo dejaras ver shrek 2 antes de la misión!

-¿Cómo iba a saber que esto iba a pasar?-replico tundra

-ya sabes cómo es smoke, es como un hermanito pequeño, inquieto e irritante-dijo sareena

-sigo aquí ¿eh?-dijo smoke con las manos en su cintura

-se a lo que te refieres, sareena-dijo sub-zero

-¡oye!-exclamo tundra con los brazos cruzados

-¿Qué?-dijo sub-zero encogiendo los hombros

-nada…sigamos-dijo tundra secamente

Los ninjas continuaron caminando rumbo al templo lin kuei, caminaron aproximadamente 3 horas más y finalmente pudieron divisar el templo, al llegar a la puerta se toparon con hydro y cyrax, quienes montaban guardia

-sub-zero, ¿qué tal les fue?-dijo hydro estrechando la mano de sub-zero

-Misión cumplida amigo-dijo sub alzando su pulgar

-bueno, era de esperarse del escuadrón estrella de los lin kuei-agrego cyrax

Todos rieron y se dispusieron a entrar al templo, una vez adentro, llegaron al pasillo del cuarto del gran maestro

-ustedes entréguenle el tesoro al gran maestro, yo tengo cosas-dijo sub-zero marchándose por el pasillo-si necesitan algo estaré en la sala de refinación

-vale hermano, te veo en la noche-dijo tundra

Los 3 ninjas se presentaron ante el gran maestro y le entregaron el huevo y se marcharon a sus habitaciones, pasaron 4 horas y los ninjas decidieron ir a la cafetería del templo a tomar algo

-tundra, ¿Por qué crees que tu hermano tarde tanto?-pregunto sareena

-no lo sé, actuaba muy extraño cuando llegamos-dijo tundra

-también lo note, no paraba de mirar su mochila-dijo smoke extrañado

-será mejor que vaya a ver si está bien-dijo sareena levantándose de su silla-no tardo

Sareena se dirigió al cuarto de refinación, al llegar vio a sub-zero sentado en una mesa de elaboración junto con un gran cristal aguamarina del tamaño de una bola de bolos, esta relucía mucho y tenía algunos tallados

-hola sub-dijo sareena entrando al cuarto

-sareena, ¿se te ofrece algo?-dijo sub-zero sin despegar la vista de su trabajo

-estábamos en la cafetería y nos preguntábamos porque te tardabas tanto-dijo sareena acercándose a sub-zero-tomate un descanso y vayamos a cafetería, debes estar exhausto

-no puedo, tengo que terminar esto-dijo sub-zero

-vamos, tienes que descansar un rato y…oye, lindo cristal aguamarina, ¿Dónde lo…? Un momento…tu…tú lo robaste del castillo del terrateniente ¿no es así?-dijo sareena perpleja

Sub-zero dejo todo y volteo a ver a sareena sin decir palabra alguna

-¡por tu culpa se activó la alarma, por tu culpa nos descubrieron, por tu culpa tuvimos que arrastrarnos por ese sucio ducto de ventilación que se nota que no lo limpiaban en años y sin mencionar a la rata que vi!-exclamo sareena muy molesta-¡pusiste en peligro la misión, pusiste en peligro a tus amigos y aún más importante, pusiste en peligro a tu hermano!, ¿quiero que me digas que pasaba por tu mente cuando robaste ese cristal?

-sareena yo…no tengo excusa, pensé que no tendría alarma al igual que el huevo-dijo sub-zero cabizbajo

-lo que más me molesta es que me hayas reprendido diciéndome que no toque nada y tú vienes y te robas algo-dijo sareena furiosa-eres un egoísta

Sareena se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto con mucha furia, sub-zero se quedó un momento mirando la puerta, luego se volteo y se dijo así mismo

-ya se le pasara-dijo sub regresando a su trabajo

El día paso rápidamente y todos se fueros a sus recamaras a dormir excepto sub-zero quien se quedó trabajando hasta la media noche, sub-zero se dirigía a su habitación, de repente se encontró a sektor

-sub-zero, el gran maestro le ha asignado una misión de ultima hora a tu hermano, como ustedes dos comparten una habitación, entrégale este pergamino con la información de la misión-dijo sektor entregándole el pergamino-me retiro

-sektor, espera-dijo sub-zero deteniendo a sektor-mi… hermano pesco un resfriado en el viaje y no está en condiciones de viajar, pero notifícale al gran maestro que yo iré en su lugar

-me temo que no será posible, la petición era específicamente tundra debido a sus dotes y habilidades-dijo sektor

-soy su hermano y poseo todas sus habilidades y hasta más, créeme que no notaran la diferencia-dijo sub-zero

-bien, se lo notificare al gran maestro, partes en la mañana-dijo sektor marchándose por el pasillo

Sub-zero dio un gran suspiro y se dirigió a su recamara a descansar, a la mañana siguiente sub-zero despertó temprano y le informo a tundra sobre la misión a la que iría

-hermano, pero ¿Por qué te ponen una misión de ultima hora a ti justo el día de mi cumpleaños?-dijo tundra algo desilusionado

-no te preocupes hermano, volveré en la noche a celebrar tu cumple ¿de acuerdo?-dijo sub-zero sonriéndole a su hermano

-vale hermano, espero vuelvas lo más pronto posible-dijo tundra-iré a la cafetería a desayunar, ¿quieres venir?

-no, tengo que terminar de empacar unas cosas y marcharme-dijo sub-zero tomando su mochila

-como quieras-dijo tundra saliendo de la habitación

Sub-zero empezó a empacar sus implementos para la misión, se fijó en caja de regalo sobre el tocador, la tomo y se quedó mirándola por un rato de repente alguien toco la puerta

-adelante-dijo sub-zero escondiendo la caja detrás suyo

-hola-dijo sareena entrando a la habitación

-hola, ¿ya estas más calmada?-pregunto sub-zero

-no te preocupes ya no estoy enojada, así que… te vas ¿eh?-dijo sareena

-el deber llama-dijo sub-zero

-sub, escuche lo que le dijiste a sektor anoche-dijo sareena sentándose en la cama de tundra

-¿Qué?, pero ¿Cómo?, si no había nadie más-dijo sub-zero sorprendido

-porque lo discutieron afuera de mi habitación, estaba tratando de dormir y los oí hablar, ¿pero porque lo hiciste?-dijo sareena-tundra ya está grandecito como para que lo protejas

-bueno en parte lo hice para protegerlo, él no está listo para este tipo de misiones, la verdad es que él nunca tuvo el coraje de matar a alguien, siempre terminaba perdonaba la vida, pero la verdadera razón de porque lo hice, fue para que pudiera celebrar su cumpleaños-explico sub-zero

-¡¿hoy es su cumpleaños?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¡No le compre nada! Y… ¿que estas escondiendo detrás de ti?-pregunto sareena

-*suspiro* es el regalo que pensaba darle a mi hermano, pero no sé si llegare a tiempo para dárselo-dijo sub-zero decepcionado

-si quieres yo se lo puedo entregar de tu parte-propuso sareena

-¿segura que no solo quieres tener algo que regalarle de tu parte?-pregunto sub-zero

-Claro que no, yo conseguiré mi propio regalo-dijo sareena-¿puedo ver que le regalaras?

-claro, además quiero que le digas unas palabras por mí a mi hermano cuando se lo des-dijo sub-zero abriendo la caja y sacando el obsequio-este es

-subby, es hermoso, así que por eso lo hiciste, pero ¿Por qué le grabaste esto?-pregunto sareena

-es una larga historia-respondió sub-zero

-tengo tiempo jaja-dijo sareena

-Jeje vale te contare-dijo sub sentándose al lado de sareena

Mientras tanto en la cafetería del lin kuei

-¿entonces tu hermano se perderá tu cumpleaños?-pregunto smoke

-si…bueno no, el me prometió que regresaría en la noche para celebrar con nosotros-respondió tundra

-bueno, ¿listo para un día de excursión con tu mejor amigo?-dijo smoke levantándose de su silla-te prometo que este será un día inolvidable

-claro, pero ¿porque sareena no viene?-pregunto tundra

-ella tiene cosas que hacer, ahora ve por tus cosas, que se nos hará tarde-dijo smoke empujando a tundra

-ya voy, ya voy-dijo tundra

Smoke saco un comunicador y llamó sareena

-recuerda tener todo listo, a él le encanta el pastel helado, el rock suave y él té helado-dijo smoke

-vale, mátenlo fuera hasta la noche, tendré todo listo-digo sareena y seguidamente colgó

Smoke llevo a tundra a una excursión a las aguas termales de las montañas del este, las horas pasaron, cayo la noche y tundra y smoke regresaron al templo, se dirigieron a la habitación de tundra, al abrir la puerta, sareena, hydro y cyrax gritaron:

-¡sorpresa, feliz cumpleaños tundra!-

-chicos, no debieron molestarse-dijo tundra con una sonrisa en su rostro

-lo mereces amigo, ahora ven a soplar las velitas-dijo hydro conduciendo a tundra a la mesa

Tundra tomo aire y soplo las velitas

-deseo que mi hermano vuelva a tiempo-pensó tundra al soplar las velitas

-vamos tundra, abre los regalos, el mío primero-dijo smoke muy emocionado

Tundra tomo el regalo de smoke y rompió la envoltura, dentro de aquel regalo se encontraban una gran variedad de granadas

-tu sabes que yo elaboro mis propias granadas de humo, así que fui al laboratorio y te hice diferentes tipos de granadas, de luz, eléctricas, aturdidoras y por supuesto de humo

-es mi turno, abre mi regalo-insistió cyrax

Tundra tomo el regalo de cyrax y rompió la envoltura, dentro de aquel regalo se encontraba una capa con capucha de color café

-es una capa camaleón, esta capa tiene la capacidad de cambiar de color según el contorno, así podrás camuflarte cuando salgas a tus misiones-explico cyrax

-bueno ahora es mi turno-abre mi regalo tundra-dijo hydro impaciente

Tundra rompió la envoltura del regalo de hydro, tras la envoltura había una pequeña caja, tundra retiro la tapa y encontró un GPS dentro de ella

-es un GPS con las últimas actualizaciones de zonas nuevas, y tiene los mapas de varios de los reinos del multiverso, con este bebe nunca te perderás

-por ultimo estoy yo, tundra, abre mi regalo-dijo sareena tranquilamente

Tundra tomo el regalo de lo abrió muy emocionado como niño con juguete nuevo, al abrirlo encontró una muñequera de cuerpo con una cuchilla oculta y una ballesta retráctil

-es una muñequera que posee una cuchilla oculta y tiene una ballesta retráctil integrada, esta es equipo de asesinos de última generación, es llamada "silent blade"-dijo sareena enseñándole la cuchilla y la ballesta

-wow, ¿dónde conseguiste algo así?-pregunto smoke asombrado

-tengo contactos-dijo sareena

-muchas gracias a todos por sus regalos, son increíbles, y no saben cuánto les agradezco a todos por estar aquí conmigo celebrando mi cumpleaños número 32, nunca poder pagarles los años de amistad que me brindaron-dijo tundra con el rostro iluminado

-espera, aún falta un regalo más-dijo sareena sacando el regalo de bi-han-tu hermano me pidió que te lo entregara si él no llegaba a tiempo, anda, ábrelo

Tundra estiro su brazo para tomar el regalo, de repente alguien toco la puerta

-ah, ese debe ser bi-han, sabía que no se perdería mi cumpleaños-dijo tundra emocionado

Tundra salto literalmente de su silla y fue a abrir la puerta

-hermano, porque te tardaste tanto, ya hemos abierto lo rega…-dijo tundra mientras abría la puerta-ah, sektor, ¿se te ofrece algo?

-tundra, yo…lo siento mucho pero…tu hermano…ha muerto-dijo sektor cabizbajo

La sonrisa en la cara de tundra se borró de inmediato, sintió un fuerte punzón en pecho, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y cayo de rodillas al piso

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO

Hola amigos, ya saben lo que dicen, mejor tarde que nunca jeje, lo publique un día después de lo planeado, la verdad me esforcé mucho en este capítulo, varias noches en vela escribiéndolo y meditándolo, pero alfin lo termine, espero en verdad les guste y recuerden el viejo dicho "no juzgar a un libro por su portada" :D agradezco a todos por esperar pacientemente, si hay algún error en la historia por favor háganmelo saber y lo corregiré de inmediato, por mi parte nada más que decir, espero lo hayan disfrutado

Saludos sub-zero318


End file.
